


Family

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Adam-12
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Love, Surprises, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Pete is dealing with loss while Jim finds out something.





	Family

It had been a quiet watch, more quiet than any one they had had recently, now Pete Malloy and Jim Reed were headed for the station to quit for the night. The two men hadn't spoken much, Jim wanted to talk but he felt that Pete wasn't open to it, he was dealing with the loss of his mother and the fact that with her gone he had no more family close at hand. A few aunts and uncles living elsewhere but no one he had ever been close too, sighing he gave Jim a sideways glance. 

"You wanta tell me about it?" he asked.

"Huh?" Jim asked, Pete's voice taking him by surprise.

"What's been on your mind all night that you want to but haven't told me," Pete said.

"Oh, well, it's just that I've been worried about Jean. She's been sick for the past week," Jim said. 

"She still sick?" Pete asked. Jean hadn't even been able to attend Mrs. Malloy's funeral because she hadn't felt well.

"Yeah. I am really worried, she hasn't been this sick in a long time, I am going to make her go to the doctor tomorrow so we can find out what's wrong," Jim said.

"Make her? Don't she want too?" Pete asked.

"No, she says it's just some kind of virus and that it will pass but I don't think so," Jim said.

"Well good luck getting her to do something she doesn't want to do. You want me to referee for you?" Pete asked.

"Oh I don't think it will come to that," Jim said.

Pete smirked. "I haven't even been married and I know it will come to that," he assured.

"Well, we'll see," Jim said.

When they got to the station they changed and went their separate ways, it was well passed midnight but Pete drove home slowly. Since his mother died he had dreaded going home to his empty apartment, not that she had ever lived with him there, in fact she had only visited him once when he had first moved in, he had always went to her house. But he guessed it was knowing once he got there he could no longer call her when he wanted to, when he needed it, at the moment he felt like there was no one in the world to talk to about the void inside him, nothing to fill the loneliness. When he did reach home he went up the stairs, unlocked the door and went in, knowing he was off the next day he didn't hesitate to take a sleeping pill and go straight to bed.

When morning came Pete didn't roll out until after nine, he had no more than put the coffee on than did he hear a knock on his door. Opening it he smiled. "Halloween is not for another month, what are you doing in that get up?" he asked.

Jim was standing there, in his uniform looking none too pleased. "Very funny. I got called in today because Sanchez is sick, I tried to call you but you didn't answer," he said.

"I took a sleeping pill last night. Don't tell me they want me too?" Pete asked. He was going to be upset if they did.

"No. I wondered if you could take Jean to the doctor this afternoon? Her appointment is at three," Jim said. 

"Sure, I don't mind. I'll drop in around two-thirty," Pete said.

"Thanks. She could probably take herself but she has been having these dizzy spells, I am afraid she might wreck," Jim said.

"Well don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of her," Pete said.

"Thanks so much, Pete. I have to go, Walters is waiting in the car," Jim said.

They said their good-byes and Jim left, Pete drank his coffee and left the house around ten, he drove around for a while but ended up at the Reed home around noon.

Jean answered the door in an apron, seeing Pete she smiled. "Pete! I am so glad you came by early," she said.

"Well, to hear your husband talk you would have thought you were bed ridden," Pete said, stepping in and closing the door.

"Oh! Jim's a worry wart. Thanks for coming though," Jean said, rolling her eyes and motioning for Pete to follow her into the kitchen where Jimmy sat at the table waiting for lunch, he was three now.

"Hey buddy," Pete said, sitting down beside him.

"Hey!" Jimmy smiled.

"I want to get him fed and put down for a nap before we go," Jean said.

"What are we having?" Pete asked.

"Vegetable soup and ham sandwiches," Jean said.

"That sounds great! Let me help you," Pete said, he got up again and got some bowls down out of the cabinet. 

"Thanks. Listen Pete, I'm sorry about your mother, I am also sorry that I wasn't able to be at the funeral," Jean said, she hugged Pete tight.

"That's alright," Pete said, hugging her back.

Nothing more was said about that until after lunch when Jimmy went to play for a bit before his nap. Jean and Pete were washing dishes, drying and putting them away.

"How are you handling it?" Jean asked out of the blue.

Pete paused a moment before answering. "Not as well as I like to think," he replied honestly. 

"That's what I thought," Jean said. 

"I...am coming to terms with knowing that I don't have a family anymore," Pete said, looking down in the dish water, he found it easy to talk to Jean about this.

"That's not true! You may not have any close blood relatives but you are a part of this family. Not only as a god father to Jimmy but you are like a brother to Jim and I like you pretty good too," Jean smiled.

Pete smiled, those words touched his heart, he needed them. "Thank you," he said.

Jean patted his arm, then she touched her head. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

Pete quickly wrapped an arm around her waist but she fainted in his arms. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch before calling an ambulance for her. He collected Jimmy and called the station so Jim could be notified to call the station and be told what had happened. Jean woke up when the ambulance arrived but didn't protest to being taken to the hospital. 

Pete followed the ambulance to Central Receiving with Jimmy, all they could do was wait. Jim came some time later, face grim and worried.

"Has the doctor come out?" he asked.

"No, a nurse told me they were going to do some tests or something," Pete said, he was just as worried as Jim. Jimmy had been quiet by his side, not understanding what was going on.

A nurse stepped out and called for family of Jean Reed, Jim went with her to Jean's room. Pete and Jimmy waited for what felt like forever but was only about five minutes before Jim came back all smiles. 

"Well, is she okay?" Pete asked.

"Better than okay! Pete, you're going to be a god father again!" Jim grinned.

Pete grinned in return knowing that he did have family afterall, and a growing one at that.

THE END.


End file.
